Put a ring on it
by linnybug
Summary: Now...a two-shot! I've added Edward's point of view to the mix. But, still inspired by the Beyonce song of a similar title...Edward didn't know what he had until it was gone...
1. Chapter 1

**OK folks, this is a one-time deal – the first I've ever written. And it's all told from Bella's perspective. I've had that Beyonce song "Single Ladies" stuck in my head, so I got some inspiration from that – in case you couldn't tell :-)**

**Enjoy!!**

Tonight's going to be a good night.

That's the mantra I keep repeating to myself. I haven't had a night out, just me and my friends, for...well, years now.

It's only been two weeks since Edward told me he wanted to start seeing other people—after three years together. My boyfriend since our junior year of college, he seemed like the perfect guy. He's in his second year of law school, while I'm enjoying some pretty sweet success as an associate producer for a local TV news program.

We were supposed to be together forever—he told me that, time and again.

So, needless to say, I spent the first week post-breakup in my pajamas, walking around my apartment crying, like I'm Bridget Jones or something. I even gained four pounds.

I had some vacation time to use up anyway, so I took that week off work and refused to answer my phone under any circumstances. My best friend Alice did not take this well.

I was considering taking another week off when she ambushed me at my place and demanded I stop feeling sorry for myself.

"Bella! This is pathetic!" She screamed as I rolled my eyes with indifference. "Do you think Edward is sitting in his apartment crying over you? No! He's out having a great time being single, and so should you!"

"He's not crying because he did the dumping, Alice," I retorted. "And I don't feel much like partying in my condition."

"I see what you mean, tubby," she teased, patting the spot where my normally flat stomach now featured a little paunch.

"Stop it," I complained, cowering away from her. "And I mean it! No going out right now, I'm just not in the mood."

"Fine," she replied. "We won't go out tonight. But, so help me, if you're not back to your old, chipper self by next Saturday, I'm going to come by here and drag you out whether you feel like it or not. I don't care if you're in your PJs, either!"

I simply blew off the threat to begin with, but I knew it wouldn't be wise to go against Alice on this subject. So, I went back to work and went back to the gym—working twice as hard as I normally did to get those extra pounds off.

In fact, by the time Alice showed up at my door with Rosalie Saturday night, both beheld me with extreme shock.

"What did you do?" Alice said as she twirled me around in my new Nicole Miller mini-dress.

"Nothin'," I replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, that sure looks like nothin'," Rose countered sarcastically. "It looks like you've been living at the gym."

"Well, that's pretty close to the truth," I grinned as I grabbed my coat and turned to leave.

We made our way to the club where we all used to hang out before relationships and careers took over our lives. And, we were delighted to find the old bouncer still worked there and let us in ahead of the rest of the riff raff. That earned us a few dirty looks from some of the other scantily clad girls in the long line.

But, I was in no mood to deal with cattiness tonight—I was here to have the best time I've had in months. We walked right up to the bar, and I ordered a gin martini, light on the vermouth.

"Hittin' the hard stuff already?" Rose asked after she ordered a white wine spritzer.

"And I don't plan on stopping until we leave," I said as I took the drink handed to me by the bartender.

"It's on the house, ladies," he said with a smile as Alice reached for her wallet.

She smirked at me as we walked to find a table, "I kind of had a feeling it was going to be one of those nights."

"What nights?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"The kind where every guy in the place wants to buy the three of us drinks and dance with us," she replied. "Or, more specifically, with you."

I smiled and took a sip of my drink, "Tonight's going to be a good night."

We sat at a table near the dance floor and began scanning the room to see who was there. It was already midnight, so the place was pretty well packed with all the beautiful people. Just as I was finishing my drink, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and found myself face-to-face with a gorgeous, tall man with dark eyes.

Though it was dark in the club, I could tell he must have some Native American blood in him.

"I'm not going to play it cool with you," he said with a bright smile, the lights gleaming off his white teeth, "You're the most beautiful woman in this place, and I'm not leaving until I get to dance with you."

I polished off the rest of my martini and set it on the table behind me, "That is bold, I must say. OK, you only get a dance if I get a name."

"Jacob," he replied.

He held out his hand to me and I accepted it, letting him lead me out to the middle of the floor. I turned to wink at Alice and Rosalie, who gave me a pair of salacious grins in return.

There was some random hip hop song playing, one of those ubiquitous ones I never know the words to, or who the artist is. But, I was past caring at this point; I just wanted to lose myself for a few hours. And Jacob was a most desirable partner for getting lost with. He smelled really good and he knew exactly how to touch a girl while dancing—you know, where if you and your partner weren't in the middle of the dance floor, fully clothed, this could start getting very Cinemax at Night.

It didn't even matter that he towered over me by more than a foot-and-a-half.

Now, I'm not usually the type of girl for a one night stand, but I think I may be taking this tall drink of water home with me. Of course, that could be just the Tanqueray talking.

We led me off the floor and to the bar where he got me another martini. Jacob was about to take me to a place where we could talk, when I felt my arm being grabbed and I was suddenly whirled around. I came face to face with a very upset Edward, and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Doesn't take you long, does it?" He spat at me, "We've been broken up for two weeks and now you're here getting all over that douche bag?"

I ripped my arm out of his grasp and tried my best to stare him down, "You've got to be kidding me! You broke up with me, after three years together, and are probably out every night with a new girl, and I'm the one who doesn't take long?" I felt like I was going to explode from my rage, "FUCK YOU, EDWARD!"

I slapped him and threw my drink in his face before running over to grab my purse and coat. Alice and Rosalie, noticing the scene from where they stood on the dance floor, ran after me to try and calm me down. They stopped me before I could leave and pulled me into the bathroom. I stopped trying to struggle when I realized it would do no good, and sat on the counter near the sink instead.

"What the hell happened?" Alice said.  
"Edward...that's what happened," I replied. "He saw me dancing with Jacob and tried to make me feel like a whore for dancing with someone else."

Rosalie and Alice looked at me in shock for a moment before Rose turned towards the door, "I'm going to kick his ass!"

"Rose, no! Stop!" I called, but she was already out the door.

Fortunately, she didn't have to travel far to find Edward, he was waiting just outside for me. In fact, Rose almost missed him as she turned the corner, not expecting to see him there. I must say, the man does have balls to come after me, knowing that Rose and Alice will be waiting to castrate him for hurting me.

Rose lifted her arm to take a swing at him, and he didn't move to block it. That made her stop in mid-air and stare at him incredulously.

"Come on, at least put up a fight, dickhead!" She cried.

"I don't want to," he replied, turning to me with sad eyes.

Alice stood in front of me, blocking Edward. But, he didn't make a move to get past her, he just stared at me sadly. I was beyond torn in that moment—I wanted to rush to him and hold him close, but I also wanted to just let him suffer for how he treated me.

He stood as close as he could get and leaned towards me over Alice, "Can I please talk to you? I think we have some things to discuss."

"I don't think she has anything to discuss with you, asshole," Alice said, pushing him back slightly.

He ignored my little friend, "Please? I just want five minutes of your time, and if you don't like what I have to say, you can tell me to fuck off...again."

His attempt at a joke did soften me a bit. I put a hand on Alice's shoulder and whispered to her that it was alright. She looked up at me with skepticism, but nodded and let Edward lead me outside.

We were in the alley behind the club, heading towards the parking lot. He wasn't saying anything yet, and I was starting to get impatient.

"What do you want to talk about, Edward?" I asked, stopping just after the first line of cars.

He looked around nervously, "Not here...let's talk in my car."

"No," I said, pulling away when he reached for me, "Talk here, or I go back inside and find Jacob."

The threat to go back and find my new friend—potentially with benefits—made Edward grimace and cross his arms over his chest. He sighed and looked up at me with those same sad eyes. It took every ounce of strength for me to stand my ground.

"You're wrong, you know? About what you said in there—that I've been sleeping around since we broke up," he said. "I haven't seen another girl since, and I found out that I really don't want to."

"Then why were you here tonight?"

He sighed again, "Because Jasper said I had to get out of my apartment and stop moping around. I know I'm the one who said we should see other people, but, I...I just don't have it in me, I guess."

I wanted to run into his arms and cover him in kisses, but I wasn't about to give in that easily.

"Well...have you really tried?" I asked.

He shot me a hurt look, "So, you still want us to break up? Is that why you're here?"

"No!" I retorted, offended. "Just like you, my friends forced me to come out tonight. I spent that first week after you broke up with me crying and feeling sorry for myself, but now that I've pulled myself out of that, I don't think I should let you off so easily. You have to prove that you want to be with me."

"We're here, aren't we?" He asked.

"That doesn't mean anything," I spat. "What if you hadn't found me here tonight? Would you have gone home with another girl?"

"Never!" He yelled, it was his turned to act offended. "You know I'm not like that! You know I'd never be so disrespectful to a woman."

He had me there, he was always a gentleman while we were together. And he was never once manipulative, jealous or petty. So, why did I find it so hard to forgive him? I sat down on the nearest curb and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Why did you break up with me in the first place then?" I asked.

He sat next to me, "I was stupid, and afraid. I knew that it would only be a matter of time until we started talking about getting married. And, for a brief, ridiculous moment, I thought getting married would be a bad thing. I didn't think I was ready to give up my freedom yet.

"But, now I know I was being an idiot. And it wasn't just because I saw you here with that guy tonight, and it isn't just because you look so incredible I could take you right here on the sidewalk. I love you, Bella...I always have."

He was barely able to get the words out of his mouth before I threw my arms around him and tackled him to the cold concrete. I practically devoured his lips and it didn't take him long to pick me up and take me some place more private.

He began to open the passenger side of his car when I stopped him, "That's going to be a little uncomfortable, don't you think?"

"I...I thought we'd wait till we got back to my place," he stammered.

"Come on, you said you could take me on the sidewalk, right?" I asked, my bare leg hitching itself around his waist so our pelvises were pressed together firmly. "Well, why not take me in the backseat?"

"Are...you sure?"

I captured his lips in another rough kiss and that seemed to be all the answer he needed. He opened his backseat door and lifted me onto the seat. After he closed the door behind him, I tangled my hands in his hair and brought his face back to mine.

"A little impatient, are we?" He asked, his lips pressed to mine.

"Yes," I replied simply.

He chuckled and began lifting the hem of my dress up slowly until he revealed the white, cotton panties underneath.

"I half-expected there to be a thong under here," he laughed. "Wearing the cute, safe panties...it's so you."

He leaned forward to hover over me as he dipped his right hand under the waistband of my underwear. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly as he began to stroke the very center of me. He knew exactly how to drive me wild—how to touch me, what to whisper in my ear.

As soon as he gave me a breathless "Bella, I love you," I was completely gone.

He removed my panties completely as I reached for his pants and took down the zipper. It wasn't the most romantic setting I could have ever imagined us in, but it was the most exciting by far. Just the thought that anyone could come along and find us here, in the throes of passion, was enough to make my heart beat a little faster.

Edward entered me so slowly, I thought time had literally stopped. But, once we worked ourselves into a nice, steady rhythm, the world began spinning again—almost too fast, in fact.

The sensations hitting me were more incredible than any other time I had been with Edward. Even our first time, almost two-and-a-half years ago. We had known each other for a little over six months and he took me to his parents' summer home at Martha's Vineyard. He made me dinner, gave me my first-ever glass of real, French champagne and made love to me all night.

In the morning, when the sun shone through the window onto our entwined bodies, he looked deep into my eyes and told me he loved me for the first time, as well.

Thinking of that night just now brought a tear to my eye as we both found our release at the same moment. He rolled us over onto our sides and wrapped his arms around me gently.

"No," he began, "I don't think I could have lived without that much longer."

I giggled and swatted him in the chest playfully, "That's all you want from me, huh? It's just all about the sex?"

"No way," he said with a shake of his head, "It's not sex—it's making love to you. If I had to go one more week without touching you, I think I was going to beat down your door and beg you to come back."

"I'm a little sorry I'll miss that," I replied with mock seriousness.

We stayed there a little longer to compose ourselves before jumping into the front and passenger seat and heading to his apartment. As he drove, I felt my cell phone buzz loudly in my purse. I pulled it out to see Alice had sent me a text.

_Where the hell are you_, it read.

I laughed and replied, _I'll tell you tomorrow_.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," I said. "Just overprotective Alice again."

He smirked, "We've got to get her a hobby. Or, better yet, a boyfriend."

"Jasper's still single, right?"

"Oh no," Edward said. "Let's not go there."

We got back to that familiar building and Edward held my hand as we greeted his doorman and headed up to apartment number 814 – a place I was afraid I'd never see again.

Once we were inside, we wasted no time making up for the past two weeks apart. To be honest, it felt like it had been a lot longer. We even did things we had never tried before—like in the shower and on his kitchen table.

We finally drifted off to sleep around four in the morning.

I woke a few hours later to the sound of him opening his bedroom door. It was now about 9 a.m., and he was completely dressed and looked like he was trying to be stealthy about his escape.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

He turned and smiled sweetly, "Go back to sleep, I'll be back with breakfast in just a bit."

"Don't be long," I said, trying to sound seductive.

"Oh, I won't be," he replied.

He left and I dozed off again. When I woke up the second time, I heard Edward rummaging in the kitchen. I found the shirt he wore last night on the floor and threw it on before walking out to see him making coffee. There was a box of Krispy Kremes on the counter next to a bag from a store I didn't recognize.

I walked up behind him and covered his eyes while kissing the back of his neck. He turned to face me and took my face in his hands.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said before kissing me thoroughly. "Sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a while," I said with a blush. "You kind of wore me out there, Tiger."

"That was the general idea," he smiled.

He continued to kiss me, turning us both so I could sit up on the counter. I wrapped my legs around him and brought him closer to me, I felt him chuckled against my lips as I did so. We stayed like that for a while longer until my stomach gurgled, embarrassingly.

"OK, I see it's feeding time," he laughed as he reached for the box of donuts.

He noticed the bag sitting there next to them and quickly tucked it inside a cabinet.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied as he handed me a glazed donut. "Just something I picked up for my mom."

Come to think of it, that did look like a jewelry store bag. I wondered if he had found a gift for his mother for Christmas. It was so like him to be the perfect son like that.

We ate our breakfast and drank our coffee while we talked quietly about nothing in particular. Neither of us wanted to bring up the terrible time we spent apart—it had a pretty profound affect on both of us.

After we ate, we spent some more quality time in his shower before settling down on his couch for a Sunday movie marathon, like we used to do. We were halfway through "High Fidelity" when he started to get antsy. He squirmed in his seat, and at first I thought I should just ignore it; but when he sighed in a disgruntled tone, I finally had to ask him what his problem was.

He stood up suddenly and moved towards the kitchen, "I just can't wait any longer, this is killing me."

"What?" I asked as I got up to follow him.

He turned to me, grabbed both of my arms and stopped me near the table. "Here, sit down," he said as he steered me to a chair.

He reached into a cabinet and pulled out the jewelry bag again. My heart started racing when I realized what was in that bag was for me, not for his mother. He removed a red box and turned to me with a shy smile.

He knelt in front of me while he opened the box, revealing the simple, solitaire diamond ring and I couldn't stop the gasp from escaping my lips.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he began, "I'm never letting you slip away from me again. Will you please do me the pleasure, the honor, of making me the happiest man in the world and being my wife?"

I slipped out of my chair and sat near him on the floor while he put the ring on my finger.

"Yes," I said breathlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said this was a one-shot...but, I'm making it a two-shot since ya'll have to know what Edward was thinking, right?**

**So, here it is...Part 2!**

"Man, look at yourself—you're really pathetic, you know that?"

I threw a pillow in the direction that nagging voice was coming from to silence my supposed best friend. He laughed at my attempt as I ducked my head back under my covers and grumbled under my breath. I should have never given him a key to my apartment.

"Seriously," he continued, undeterred. "You're the one who broke it off with Bella, and you've done nothing but hang around your apartment for the past two weeks. Jesus, don't you have classes to go to or anything?"

"I'm on Winter Break," I replied, my voice probably muffled by the quilt over my head. "And besides, what I do is none of your damn business,"

"Oh, I beg to differ—as your best friend, it is my job to keep you from becoming a whiney, little tool."

I scoffed, "Fine job you're doing, too."

There was silence for a moment before I felt the covers being ripped off me, the sudden cold of the December morning stinging like I jumped in a frozen lake.

"Ah! Fucker! Give me my blankets back!" I screamed.

"Awww, poor baby needs his blankie back? Grow up, dude. And get the hell out of bed before I call Emmett and have him drag your ass out."

"Yeah, 'cause you could never do it yourself, pussy!"

Jasper had finally had enough, he grabbed my leg and pulled me onto the floor with a strength I didn't realize he had. I faced him for the first time this morning and he frowned at what he saw. I imagine I must look pretty awful—puffy eyes complimented with some intense dark circles.

"We're going out tonight, whether you want to or not," he said firmly. "Come on, you need this."

"I really don't feel like meeting any random skanks," I countered.

"Who said you had to? We're just going to have some drinks and hang at the Marquee. You remember when we used to go there? Let's just have a good time."

I couldn't argue with that, I did miss hanging out like we used to. I nodded solemnly and got up. I stepped in the shower for about an hour, losing myself in the warmth of the water. I would have stayed in even longer if that nice, warm feeling hadn't brought back memories of Bella.

I was the world's biggest idiot—I broke up with the woman I loved after three wonderful years together. I just stomped on her heart like I never even cared for her. And all because I had some insane notion that I wasn't ready to settle down.

In reality, I did want to spend the rest of my life with her. I've known that since our senior year in college. I just had a moment of panic two weeks ago—my mother called me and asked when Bella and I would be coming out to visit for Christmas. I told her I wasn't sure, and then she suddenly launched into a tirade about how I need to finally get down on one knee and ask Bella to marry me.

"Son...you know it's inevitable! This is the girl you're going to spend the rest of your life with," she had said. "What are you waiting for? What other wild oats do you have to sew?"

It must have been the accusatory tone of her voice that set me off defensively.

"We're only 24, Mom! We have time."

She sighed, "That's just like you to wait until the last minute. Talk to Bella, I'm sure she wants to end this whole charade as well. You two were meant to be together."

The finality of her words scared me—she made getting married and settling down sound like such unbelievable drudgery.

I met Bella the next night and said I wanted to slow things down—to see other people. Looking back, I don't know why I added the 'seeing other people' addendum. I really didn't. It just felt like the right thing to say when you're breaking somebody's heart.

And, I think a part of me wanted her to hate me. Maybe she really would go off and find somebody else, and then I could prove to myself that I am an utterly independent, modern man.

I really am a fucking dumbass.

When I stepped out of the shower, I looked at my still haggard face in the mirror and grimaced. I haven't shaved in two weeks, and I'm starting to look like Grizzly Adams.

I found my razor and shaving foam and rectified the situation carefully – though, I did nick myself slightly on my chin. I put a piece of tissue on the blood spot and walked back into my room to get dressed.

I hadn't worn anything beyond flannel pants and long-sleeved t-shirts for a while, so I pulled out a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt for today. My stomach groaned and I realized I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon.

I went to get some Coco Puffs so my belly would quit bothering me and found Jasper making breakfast.

"Sit down," he said, "I've got some eggs, bacon and toast with your name on 'em."

"Where'd you get the food?" I asked. "I know I don't have any of this in my fridge."

"I went to this magical place called a grocery store," he replied. "Now sit down."

I complied after pouring myself some orange juice. He slid the eggs onto my plate while the toast popped up, ready for buttering. I took the two pieces and went to town while Jasper started frying up the bacon.

"Feeling better now that you've bathed for the first time in two weeks?" He asked.

"Yup," I answered simply.

He chuckled slightly, "Have a little trouble with the razor?"

I realized I still had the piece of tissue on my face and quickly deposited it in the trash.

"Hey, at least I've hit puberty," I teased.

He responded by flipping me off. I smirked and sat back down. I took a piece of toast and munched on it while waiting on the bacon and absentmindedly perused a newspaper in front of me.

Jasper set the cooked bacon on my plate and served himself as well.

"So, now that I've successfully pulled you out of your Hobbit hole, what are we going to do today?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Baby steps, man. I'm going out tonight, that's enough."

"Fine," he sighed. "I guess I should rest if I'm going to be out tonight."

"Late night last night?" I asked with a smirk.

"Always," he replied.

We spent the next few hours watching what passes for entertainment on television these days. You know, I actually used to like Brett Michaels, but after seeing his VH1 show...I'm not so sure anymore.

Once 8 p.m. rolled around, Jasper and I decided we should attempt to dine before we headed to the bar. I got up and got dressed while he took off for his apartment just a floor below mine. We both made ourselves extra spiffy before making our way to our favorite pizza place.

By the time we split a large pie and downed a couple of beers, it was already 10:30. The Marquee wasn't too packed yet, the big crowd doesn't show up until midnight or so, but there were enough people there to reassure us we weren't dork-early to the bar.

More beers were ordered and we found a secluded booth to sit at. I felt myself being eyed by various girls in the vicinity, and it made me feel a tad ill. I didn't feel like rebuking anyone who made advances at me, but I was going to have to if one of these girls asks me to dance.

My worst fear would be if one of them has the nerve to pull me on the dance floor without my consent. I could never get in a physical confrontation with a woman, so I would be stuck in quite the uncomfortable, compromising position.

Luckily, all I received were stares.

I took my time with my beer while Jasper slammed his down. I didn't want to get drunk tonight, either. That would make me more receptive to the drunken ladies who danced seductively around me.

Once Jasper had brought him and me another round, I was beginning to think this was a huge waste of time. It was midnight, there weren't any interesting people here and I just couldn't get into the spirit of the evening.

That's when the glint of light shone off of a metallic purple dress from the middle of the dance floor. I craned my neck to see a very familiar silhouette writhing in the midst of the undulating crowd. I immediately recognized that long, dark brown hair. I could practically smell her strawberry-scented shampoo where I sat—or was that just a memory coming back to haunt me?

Bella. My Bella. She's here...and she's with someone else. His hands were on her hips and I was suddenly overcome with the need to commit a murder.

Before I was conscious of my actions, I began shoving my way through the crowd, determined to get to the couple that silently mocked me from afar.

But, then he had her on the move. He grabbed her arm and took her to the bar for another drink. The scoundrel! Not only did he handle my precious Bella with little care, he was trying to get her drunk.

Oh yes, he would pay for this offense.

But, when I finally made contact with them, it wasn't the mystery man I turned on, but my own sweet Bella. I grabbed her arm and whirled her around.

"Doesn't take you long, does it?" I cried, not able to stop those words from falling out of my mouth. "We've been broken up for two weeks and now you're here getting all over that douche bag?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" She replied as she yanked her arm away. "You broke up with me, after three years together – and are probably out every night with a new girl, and I'm the one who doesn't take long? FUCK YOU, EDWARD!"

I felt the sting of her hand against my face before a splash of something cold hit me. I stood there in shock for a moment before I could finally compose myself and glare at whoever this guys was who dared to dance with my Bella. But the guy just shook his head at me and muttered something about not needing this drama. I stalked away to find Bella. I noticed Alice and Rosalie, her two best friends, dragging her to the ladies' room, so I decided to wait outside while they chatted over what a jerk I am.

The door flew back open and I saw that tall, blond tornado known as Rosalie storm out, clearly in search of some trouble.

"Rose, no! Stop!" Came Bella's voice from inside the bathroom.

I knew what I had coming; Bella's friends were fiercely protective of her and were probably itching for retribution. Rose lifted her arm to take a swing at me, and I waited for the impending blow. I wasn't about to fight back.

"Come on, at least put up a fight, dickhead!" She cried.

"I don't want to," I said simply.

I turned to Bella sadly as she stood behind Alice. The tiny, black-haired girl stood defiantly in front of her best friend, just as willing as Rose to pummel me senseless—perhaps even more willing.

"Can I please talk to you?" I asked. "I think we have some things to discuss."

"I don't think she has anything to discuss with you, asshole," Alice said, pushing against me with her tiny hands.

"Please?" I begged, ignoring the little gnat. "I just want five minutes of your time, and if you don't like what I have to say, you can tell me to fuck off...again."

I tried to lighten the mood, and I could tell from Bella's expression that it worked. She leaned down to Alice and muttered, "It's OK, Al."

She took her coat and purse and followed me out to the alley behind the club. I wanted to get her someplace quiet and warm to talk, but she didn't seem to have the same idea. She stopped near a sidewalk and sighed in frustration. "What do you want to talk about, Edward?"

"Not here," I replied nervously. "Let's talk in my car."

"No. Talk here or I go back inside and find Jacob."

Hearing the name of that tall interloper made my insides crawl. I didn't want to think of him as human, only as the asshole who dared touch my love. I sighed and thought about my words very carefully—what could I say to get her to listen? Then I thought about her words earlier; at least I could defend myself against some of her accusations.

"You're wrong, you know? About what you said in there—that I've been sleeping around since we broke up," I said. "I haven't seen another girl since, and I found out that I really don't want to."

"Then why were you here tonight?" She asked.

"Because Jasper said I had to get out of my apartment and stop moping around," I replied. "I know I'm the one who said we should see other people, but, I...I just don't have it in me, I guess."

"Well...have you really tried?" She asked.

That stung worse than her slap in the face. "So, you still want us to break up? Is that why you're here?"

"No!" She answered quickly—I instantly regretted offending her. "Just like you, my friends forced me to come out tonight. I spent that first week after you broke up with me crying and feeling sorry for myself. But now that I've pulled myself out of that, I don't think I should let you off so easily. You have to prove that you want to be with me."

I didn't know what else to say. "We're here, aren't we?"

"That doesn't mean anything," she spat. "What if you hadn't found me here tonight? Would you have gone home with another girl?"

That was enough to get my blood boiling. "Never! You know I'm not like that! You know I'd never be so disrespectful to a woman."

She sat on the sidewalk slowly and looked up at me with those big, sad, brown eyes. "Why did you break up with me in the first place then?"

"I was stupid, and afraid," I replied as I joined her on the sidewalk. "I knew that it would only be a matter of time until we started talking about getting married. And, for a brief, ridiculous moment, I thought getting married would be a bad thing. I didn't think I was ready to give up my freedom yet.

"But, now I know I was being an idiot. And it wasn't just because I saw you here with that guy tonight, and it isn't just because you look so incredible I could take you right here on the sidewalk. I love you, Bella...I always have."

Just as I finished what was probably the most important speech of my life, I felt myself being pushed back against the cement. Bella pressed her lips to mine with incredible urgency and, without even thinking, I scooped her up and took her to my car. I had every intention to set her in the passenger seat and drive like a madman until I got us back to my apartment. But, once again, she had other ideas.

"That's going to be a little uncomfortable, don't you think?" She asked.

"I...I thought we'd wait till we got back to my place," I replied.

"Come on, you said you could take me on the sidewalk, right? Well, why not take me in the backseat?"

She wrapped her leg around my waist and I felt her heated core pressed so firmly to my groin, I thought I was going to explode right there. Still, I had to make sure this was what she wanted. "Are...you sure?"

With one kiss, she sent me over the edge. I put her in the backseat and she could hardly wait for the door to close behind us before she yanked my hair roughly so my face was back towards her.

"A little impatient, are we?" I laughed

"Yes," she replied.

As I lifted the hem of her dress, I laughed at the sight that greeted me—those amazing, white, cotton panties that she always wore. I was a little relieved that under the amazing temptress act she was now putting on, the same old Bella was still intact.

"I half-expected there to be a thong under here. Wearing the cute, safe panties...it's so you."

Before she could respond, I had two fingers sliding into her entrance. She arched her back towards me as I continued to bring her the kind of pleasure I should have been giving her for the past two weeks—what I've been dying to give her.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered in a voice hoarse with emotion.

I took the panties off and shoved my pants down to my knees as quickly as I could. God, I needed to be inside of her so badly. While I thrust my hips and attached my lips to the side of her neck, a thought crossed my mind—we're not using any protection. However, I quickly dismissed that thought when I realized if I impregnated Bella tonight, it would be far from the worst thing in the world. In fact, it would be downright wonderful.

We both hit our climax at the same moment and I could swear I saw a tear roll down Bella's cheek. I just silently prayed that it was a good tear—a tear of joy.

"No, I don't think I could have lived without that much longer," That was the first thing to cross my mind as we lay there in the afterglow of such a beautiful moment.

She smacked me in the chest and giggled. "That's all you want from me, huh? It's just all about the sex?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No way. It's not sex—it's making love to you. If I had to go one more week without touching you, I think I was going to beat down your door and beg you to come back."

"I'm a little sorry I'll miss that," she joked.

After we jumped into the front seat to head back to my place, Bella's phone began vibrating. I had wondered why it took her friends so long to ask what was up. She giggled and I just had to ask, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing—just overprotective Alice again," she replied.

The little, meddling pixie. "We've got to get her a hobby. Or, better yet, a boyfriend."

"Jasper's still single, right?" She asked.

Ha! As if I'd ever do that to my best friend. "Oh no. Let's not go there."

I pulled into the garage of my apartment building and walked Bella inside.

"Hey Doug," I greeted the night doorman, who tipped his hat to me and Bella.

We spent the next couple of hours getting reacquainted, so to speak. Actually, we fucked like rabbits, to tell the truth. I never wanted to stop making love to her. But, unfortunately, the fatigue eventually became too much to handle and I had to simply pass out. Luckily, we had made it to my bed by that time. I woke up at about 7:30 to find Bella sleeping quietly beside me. As I watched her dream for an hour-and-a-half, and after a while, I knew exactly what I had to do today.

I slipped out of bed as quietly as I could and got dressed. I tried to exit the room without her seeing me, but I heard a soft, musical voice call to me as I opened the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Go back to sleep," I said gently. "I'll be back with breakfast in just a bit."

"Don't be long." As if I could stand to be away from her ever again.

"Oh, I won't be," I replied.

As soon as I was out of the apartment, I pulled out my cell phone and made a call to my friend, Mike.

"Hey man," he greeted me, "What's up?"

"Are you at work right now?"

"Yeah, but we don't open until 10."

"Could you make an exception for a friend? It's pretty important."

"What could be so important that you need to come to Cartier at nine in the morning?"

"I need an engagement ring," I replied as I found my way to my car.

"Wow, you move fast dude! You've been broken up with Bella for, what, two weeks?"

"IT'S FOR BELLA!" I was practically screaming at this point as I pulled the car out and headed for East 52nd Street.

"You two are back together? Awesome man! Yeah, I'll totally let you in! Just come by the back door."

"Thanks Mike," I replied as I threw my blackberry into the passenger seat and weaved through the morning traffic.

At the store, I looked over the selection Mike presented to me—a lot of flashy rings that were really not Bella's taste. I know she likes nice, simple jewelry. Then I saw a little, solitaire diamond ring and pointed it out to Mike. It had to be fate that this ring just happened to be Bella's size. I paid for it with my AmEx and quickly hurried to find some fast food to fool Bella with.

I stopped at a Krispy Kreme drive-thru and loaded up on a dozen glazed donuts. When I got home, Bella was still asleep. So, I set the box of donuts and the bag with the ring in it on the counter before making coffee. As I switched on the pot, I felt some lips against the back of my neck. I turned to give my recovered love a proper kiss.

"Good morning, beautiful. Sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a while," she replied. "You kind of wore me out there, Tiger."

That statement made my heart start to beat faster. "That was the general idea."

I turned so she could sit on the counter and we got into a pretty good make out session before her stomach began to rumble.

"OK, I see it's feeding time," I said.

I reached for the box of donuts and realized I had left the jewelry bag on the counter. Luckily, there was no Cartier logo anywhere on it. I tucked it away quickly, but not quick enough, apparently.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just something I picked up for my mom."

I handed her a donut and was relieved that she didn't ask anymore questions. After we finished eating, I suggested a movie day like we used to have—where we would pick out a few of our favorites and just spend the entire day sitting on the couch watching them. Of course, sometimes we watched them, and sometimes we got lost making out.

But, I kept thinking back to that little bag sitting in my kitchen cabinet. It continued to bug me all through the first movie we put on, but I managed to suppress it. However, while we watched "High Fidelity," John Cusack's constant pining for the girl who got away made me crazy. Halfway through, I stood up and stormed into the kitchen.

"I just can't wait any longer, this is killing me," I said out of the blue.

"What?" Bella began to follow me, clearly confused.

"Here, sit down," I said, settling her in a chair so I could reach into the cabinet and pull out the bag.

I didn't even need to get the little red box out of the bag for her to catch on with what I was doing. She gasped as I got on one knee and opened the box to show her the ring. I cleared my throat and hoped my voice wasn't too shaky.

"Isabella Marie Swan? I'm never letting you slip away from me again. Will you please do me the pleasure, the honor, of making me the happiest man in the world and being my wife?"

She collapsed on the floor next to me and threw her arms around my neck tightly. I managed to pry one her left hand away and put the ring on her finger.

"Yes," she answered.


End file.
